Candle in the Dark
by CheshireSmiles1998
Summary: After her death, Hermione Granger is given an unexpected choice from a very unlikely person. Her choice will decide the fate of many. Will things play out as they did in her first life? Or will she be the light to guide the way to a new story? A twist on the time travel fic, one I actually intend to finish this time, but updates will take time between.
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT NESSESARY TO THE STORY IT IS JUST SHOWING HOW SHE DIES! IT REALLY STARTS ON THE SECOND CHAPTER!**_

 **A/N: DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY! THIS IS MY MIND RUNNING AMUCK TO THE MAGIC THAT IS J. 'S WONDERFUL STORY HARRY POTTER! IF IT IS FAMILIAR TO YOU, I PROBABLY DIDN'T CREATE IT THE PLOT IS MINE, THAT IS ALL.**

 _"Hermione!" The scream tore through my heart as the red light of the spell tore through my flesh._

 _Ron came running towards me, catching me even as the curse continued to tear me apart, "No, no, no! This can't be happening, it can't! Shit!"_

 _He ducked his head closer to mine as a spell flew over his head, cast by the same woman who'd cursed me. Another explicative was muttered as he apparated us away. We were in the Forest of Dean again. He was muttering words over me, healing spells, prayers, what exactly it was, I couldn't tell you. All I can say is that I knew it wouldn't work. I was dying and he could do nothing to save me. I reached up to touch his face as I let my memories overtake me._

 _I was five years old. My mother had taken me to the small park just beside the airport because Daddy's flight had been delayed a bit. We had been there for almost an hour before Mummy decided it was time to go back._

 _"Hermione, darling, come here, you silly goose. We'll be late to see your father home from the airport!" I giggled, looking down at Mummy from the climbing ropes on the jungle gym._

 _"No, Mummy, I've got to go down the slide, not back down the ropes!" She smiled and shook her head._

 _"Alright then, sweetpea, just once more, though." She went over to the end of the slide and caught me as I came to the end, picking me up and spinning in a circle with me in her arms, placing a kiss on my nose before placing me on my feet to walk back to the waiting center._

 _I paused before knocking on my father's bedroom door. An eight year old girl like me shouldn't be up this late, but I'd had a nightmare. Daddy's light was on, but the door was closed, that usually meant he was busy, but I wanted to see him. Steeling myself, I knocked once on the door._

 _My father's voice, deep and slightly gravelly spoke out, "Helen, love is that you?"_

 _I opened the door and peeked inside. He frowned, "Little Dove? What are you doing awake?"_

 _I looked down,"I had a nightmare, Daddy."_

 _His expression softened and he opened his arms for me to crawl into. I ran up to him and let him pull me into his lap, gently rubbing my back. The familiar scent of mint and coffee grinds soothe me. I let myself cry as he held me, having been holding in the years before. I'd been in a dark place and a scary man with deathly eyes and no hair had been trying to kill me._

 _Daddy calmed me and then he turned so my back was against his. He leaned forwards and pulled a book out of the left side drawer. It was Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland, my favorite story._

 _"Shall we continue where we left it?" I nodded and he stroked my hair before opening the book._

 _" "'What sort of people live about here?'_

 _'In that direction,' the Cat said, waving its right paw round, 'lives a Hatter: and in that direction,' waving the other paw, 'lives a March Hare. Visit either you like: they're both mad.'_

 _'But I don't want to go among mad people,' Alice remarked._

 _'Oh, you can't help that,' said the Cat: 'we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.'_

 _'How do you know I'm mad?' said Alice._

 _'You must be,' said the Cat, 'or you wouldn't have come..."_

 _I was swinging on the swingset in our yard. I remember it very well, for I had felt as if I could fly that day. Felt it so much, in fact, that I simply let go of the chains at the highest point. For a moment I seemed to float, as Alice had, down to the ground. But as soon I looked, I was falling very fast. Just before I reached the ground, I stopped, before falling the rest of the way._

 _I didn't know I'd done magic, I didn't know how I'd stopped. There was one thing I did know. I'd not be going near that swing set again._

 _"Happy birthday, Little Dove!" I laughed as Daddy entered my bedroom, a stack of pancakes covered in whipped cream and strawberries with two large number one candles on top. Mummy followed with a tray of bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns._

 _Daddy sat the tray on my lap and procured three forks and a knife from his pocket as Mummy situated herself on my other side, "Our baby is eleven, Elliot, whatever shall we do?"_

 _"Why, Helen, I haven't the slightest idea!"_

 _I giggled, "I might have one."_

 _They turned to me in a mock questioning way, "Shall we tuck in?"_

 _Mum laughed as I blew out the candles, as I always did, before stealing a strawberry off the top. The three of us finished eating and then went to Park Square to shop for my present. Just before supper, after we'd gone home, there was a knock on the door._

 _With Mummy just behind me, I opened the door. A lady in a long black-green dress and pointy hat stood there. She handed me an envelope before addressing my mother._

 _"Mrs. Granger, I presume? My name is Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to ask you to give me the benefit of the doubt before you discredit my words."_

 _I was a witch._

 _"Professor, it was me. I came after the troll. I'd read a book about them and I-...I thought I could beat it. I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't came after me...I'd probably be dead."_

 _"Hermione!" Their faces were happy and bright as the two boys ran to embrace me after my dose of the mandrake potion had been administered. I felt happy and loved by my friends._

 _"Bombarda!" The gate blasted off the door as Sirius looked up at us._

 _"Would you go to ze Ball with me, Her-my-oh-ninny?" I smiled, blushing and nodding as Victor kissed the back of my hand._

 _"Of course."_

 _"He's back! Voldemort's back!"_

 _"How about the D.A.?" Everyone glanced at me,"Dumbledore's Assembly."_

 _Harry shook his head, "Army. Dumbledore's Army."_

 _My hand found one of each of theirs as we stood on the ledge of the tower._

 _"We aren't coming back, are we?" Ron's voice was quiet._

 _"No." Harry spoke, "No, we aren't."_

 _Spells flying. Pain. I've been hit. Purple light. More pain. Ron...Darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

The picture frames and decorations were all in the same spots that I remembered them, down to the crease in the arm of the chair. Everything was the same except for one thing.

There were no colors.

White and silence were abounding. Blinding.

I felt utterly alone.

The first noise I heard other than my own breathing were footsteps on the stairs. I looked up and met eyes with a tall blond haired boy. I knew him somehow, from somewhere. Who was he? He looked up and our eyes met, something was wrong. He should have been older and...his hair was too short. It reached just below his shoulders and stopped.

He raised an eyebrow at me as I stared, "Do I not appeal to you?"

His voice was like silk, it moved like smoke through the clear space between us. His voice, so familiar and, yet not. He was a familiar stranger.

"What do you mean?" His smirk sparked something in the recesses of my mind. I could see the boy that resembled him so. I knew the boy as well.

"Well, I suppose you haven't had the rules explained to you yet, have you?" He moved so he was standing directly in front of me.

"Rules?" I felt like I should be scared by the proximity he now shared with me. I should have felt intimidated, instead I felt only intrigued.

"We are inside the in between, after all, there are rules here. Rules that, by all rights, should have already sent me somewhere else. But you seem to be the reason I remain."

"Explain." He raised his brow once more at my demand.

"Very well, you died, yes?" I nodded slowly, "This is the place that was your crossroad in life. You made many choices here. It is, in a sense, a train station for you. The next choice made here will decide something very important. Something others have only imagined."

He paused and looked at me again, his eyes serious, "You were not meant to die, Hermione Granger, but at the same time, you were. Before I get too far into that, love, I need to tell you what I am to you."

The way he moved was languid, almost like water. I noticed as he walked to the banister that every place his feet touched became full of color once more before it faded back to white. It was slightly maddening.

"There are things such as soulmates, my dear, though they do not work the way you may think. Every soul has a mate, another soul that will remain with them in every lifetime...in one form or another." As the word hung in the air, he turned to face me once more.

"Normally, they are placed together in such a way that they will find each other and gravitate towards a long relationship, not necessarily romantic but most often so. We have been a part of each other's lives for many lifetimes, most of them good, if not happy." He paused.

"Something happened in the this life of ours that changed that. Something wrong." His eyes darkened, "You were born dead."

"Impossible." I must have resembled a fish, "I grew up. I know I did, I couldn't have been born dead."

He sighed, "The first time. You were born dead the first time. We should have known each other from a younger age, I should have been the same age that you were..., "he frowned, "But you died. Something went wrong. A spell that should never have been cast killed you within your mother's womb."

"Your second birth happened when I had a son. I was much too warped by then, I should have been a friend and teacher to you then." He shook his head, "This is not what I should be saying... You will remember this if you choose to return and it would not do to confuse you."

"Your choice will decide the fate of the both of us, but it is yours to make. You may move on and become a Guide, a guardian of the living. You would remain in this dimension until another soul is born that could match yours."

"Another soul?" He nodded.

"I have caused too much damage, if you choose the path of a Guide, my soul will return to the stars to be reborn when They see fit. There is one other option. Redemption." I looked at him, confused.

"Your soul would be cast down into that of your dead infant self. It would bring the body to life, though you would keep your mind." He frowned, "It will be anything but pleasant. An adult in the body of a child? Rather unorthodox, but there you go."

"You would remember the life you had as Hermione Granger, remember this conversation, but you would not meet me until your eleventh year. You would have to first befriend me and then you would have to change my mind about...certain things. I would not be very open to the idea and you may not even want to try once you know my name."

"Why would you resist? Unless... Your name...what is it?" He looked at me carefully.

" As for resisting, it would be the ideas themselves and not you I would resist. I will be...rather begrudgingly fond of you. As for my name...I have had many names in our lifetimes together but you, love, knew me by the name Lucius Malfoy." My blood ran cold.

"But you-"

"I was allowed to relive each of our lives in my mind when I died. I saw all that we had...and should have had. We have been friends and lovers, there were many, but all were happy, maybe there weren't happy endings in them all, but we were happy. All, you see, except the last." Lucius paused, "It is your choice... I do not know what this life will bring, should you choose it, but choose and choose quickly."

He looked at me carefully, "Think about this before you choose. Either way, I would be back...in one form or another."

I didn't have to think long. I would keep my mind, he said. That meant that I could stop Voldemort in his tracks and save thousands of lives. My eyes glanced to this Lucius. I hated what he was with all that was in me. I couldn't stand the thought of him...but if what he was saying was true...But I wanted to be sure...

"Am I allowed to see it?" He glanced at me.

"See what?" I sighed in frustration.

"Our past lives."

He chuckled and the low tone caused me to shiver...though not unpleasantly, "No."

My eyes widened, "But you-."

He cut me off, "Will either be sent up to regenerate or have the memory of them removed before I'm sent back to my infant form. You, my dear, have to choose. If you become a guide, you will of course regain your memories of our pasts, but if you choose to redeem me... You will have to take a 'leap of faith', if you will. I will give you time to decide."

I think he expected me to take a longer time as he began to inspect this monochrome version of my childhood home.

I took a deep breath before speaking, "How do I choose?"

He looked up, shocked I'd chosen so quickly, "The fireplace. You must take my hand and say which path you choose. Guide or Redemption."

I nodded and turned to look at him one last time before grasping his hand. My heart stuttered at the familiar and new feeling. Facing the fireplace I closed my eyes and said one word.

"Redemption."

When my eyes opened once more, I was a newborn baby in my mother's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The years that passed in my new body were happy, like a beacon of light compared to my remembered history. Even with my memories of being Hermione Granger, it was wonderful, if awkward at times. Being two people was never an easy thing. Through all the happiness, though, the best was one thing. The brightest point in my young/old life was running towards me as fast as his legs could carry, hazel eyes bright.

"Addie!" I faced the little boy with a smile, he was my little brother here. My little Jamie. I was five years older than him at eleven years old. I'd be receiving my Hogwarts letter any day now.

"Addie, can you please take me up again? Please?" I laughed and nodded.

"Alright, Jamie. Let's go ask Mum, shall we?" He jumped up and down in excitement and grabbed my hand, pulling me along with him into the large mansion that was our home.

When we entered the doors, James ran forward, letting go of my hand. There was an owl perched inside and Mother and Father were sitting together in the front parlor with smiles on their faces. My face lit up and I raced over to the owl, taking the envelope off it's leg.

I opened it and read,

"To Miss Adeline Elizabeth Dorea Potter,

You are hereby invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the coming Fall school year. Below is a list of the supplies you will need.

Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts"

I grinned up at them as I finished reading, Mother matched the expression.

"Well, I think this is cause for celebration, yes? How about a trip to Fortescue's?" James's face lit up and then fell.

"This means we can't go out flying today, doesn't it?" I looked at father and he shrugged.

"Why not? But make it a quick one, alright lovie?" I nodded and pulled James along to the broom-shed. He quickly grabbed my broom, a Starlight, and we headed out. I placed him in front of me on the broom as always. He liked to control it, I liked to keep him where I could maneuver safely if needed.

Once we were in the air, I took control for a bit and we did some loops before I let him take control. He looked back at me from his place on the broom.

"What's going to happen when you go to Hogwarts, Addie?" I smiled down at him.

"Well, I'm going to be sorted into a house and then I'm going to owl you as soon as I can. I'll tell you all about it and explore the entire castle, so I can tell you all about the secret passages and shortcuts I'll have found when you start your first year." He laughed and I grinned until his laugh faded and he looked sad again.

"We'll always be best friends, right Addie? Even when you have other friends?" I pulled the broom to a hover in midair and turned him so he could see my face without straining his neck.

"James Charlus Potter, are you joking? Of course we'll always be best friends. There is no one in the world that could take your place as my little brother." He still looked unsure.

"Do you promise?" I nodded.

"I swear. Now, what say we head down and get some ice cream with mum and dad?" He grinned and faced forward again, taking the broom down at an alarming speed. When we were just above the ground, I pulled us to a parallel position to the ground.

He laughed gleefully as we walked inside, jabbering on about all the trouble we'd get into when he was old enough for school. Soon enough, we were in Diagon alley on our way to Fortescue's.

As we walked through the streets, I faced backwards and walked so that I could talk to my family as we went, "Adeline, that isn't proper, darling, and you'll hurt yourself doing that."

"Mother, please, I'll be fi-," I had just bumped into someone and we tumbled in a heap.

"Ow..," I held my head as I moved off the person, the shock of blond hair was familiar and I had to force his name off my lips.

"Are you alright, Addie?" I waved my brother away and stood up, offering my hand to the boy.

"I'm so sorry, here, let me help you-," I was cut off by the piercing gray glare I'd just received.

The boy intentionally stood without my help and brushed his robes off, a disgusted expression in place as he noticed a tear in one of his sleeves, "Look at what you've done, girl! You've ruined my favorite robes!"

I rolled my eyes at this, he was so like Draco, "Please, they aren't ruined, boy, simply torn. A simple mending charm would fix that. Mother, may I borrow your wand?"

She smiled indulgently and allowed me to take it. I quickly mended the rip and smirked as the boy tried to look offended. Giving the wand back to my mother, I offered my hand to shake. He looked down his nose at it so I let it fall to rest on my hip instead.

"I'm Adeline Potter, and you are?" He opened his mouth to speak when a voice called out his name.

"Lucius, what is taking so long? Your father is waiting for us at Flourish and Blotts." A tall woman with light brown hair and warm blue eyes spoke as she laid her hand on Lucius's shoulder.

He frowned, "Nothing, Mother. I was just leaving."

The blue eyes of his mother settled on me, "And who is this?"

Lucius looked uncomfortable, "Adeline Potter."

She frowned, "Where are your manners, young man? Is that how you introduce someone to your mother?"

He grumbled before straightening, "Mother, this is Adeline Potter. Adeline, this is my mother, Vivien Malfoy."

I smiled and inserted my very best pureblood curtsey before speaking, "It's very lovely to make your acquaintance, Lady Malfoy."

She smiled, "Lovely indeed, Miss Potter."

She looked up and noticed my mother watching carefully, "Dorea."

Mother nodded towards her, "Hello, Vivien. How is Abraxas?"

Vivien smiled ruefully, "He is well, and Charlus?"

My father spoke here in a voice too cold to be natural, wrapping his arm around my mother's waist and laying a hand on my shoulder, James just behind him, "I am well, thank you, but we will be off now. You have an appointment, I'm sure."

Vivien nodded tightly and grasped her son's hand, "Come, now, Lucius, let's be off now."

I frowned and looked up at him in confusion, "Daddy? Why did you act that way towards Lady Malfoy?"

He took a deep breath before looking at me, "Vivien used to be a friend. Certain events took place and certain alliances were made... I regret the way it all happened, but the result is the same."

He turned and bent in front of me and Jamie, looking us in the eye before settling on looking at me, seeming to sense that Jamie would listen without a second thought where I was already starting to question the words he'd yet to speak. He always did this when telling us something he didn't want us to do. Jamie was still too young to question anything and , at four years old, he idolized father.

"Stay away from the Malfoy family. They are not safe." He narrowed his eyes as my lips turned down in one corner, "I mean it, Adeline."

I huffed and looked away from him. He sighed and stood, looking towards mother. She bit her lip before turning to me, "Really, Addie, why would you want to be around them? Their son was quite rude..."

I rolled my eyes at them and looked over my shoulder just in time to see the last bit of blond hair float away. I bit my lip, unknowingly looking just like my mother when she was nervous. Father would be quite furious when all was said and done.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really need a beta... or I need to get off my but and buy Microsoft office for my new computer. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES HERE! THEY WILL BE EDITED AND FIXED AT A LATER DATE!**

 **A/N2: You are being spoiled. I will not be posting like this all the time. Jeez. Four chapters in two days... wow.**

"Addie, darling, Wake up." I blinked slowly, my hazel eyes bleary with seep as my mother gently shook my arm. "Clear your eyes, sweet pea. You need to get ready for the train."

I sat up with sudden alertness. I was going to Hogwarts today. Mother giggled at me as I rushed about my room, slipping my dress over my head and yanking on my outfit. My wild black curls were pulled into a quick plait and I slipped on my shoes. In no time, I was ready to go to school. James had said his goodbyes the day before as he was taking a field trip to Ireland with his governess so goodbyes were rather simple. Hugs with a promise to write.

When we arrived at the train station, it was easy to spot Lucius in the crowd. His hair was quite obvious. He was standing with his parents and he glanced to the side, probably feeling me watch him. He looked away as soon as we made eye contact and I smirked.

Just after this mother began to hug and kiss me forcibly, insisting I write every day, in which I comprimised, "Every week, mum, I swear."

Father kissed my forehead and looked me in the eye, "I'm so proud of you, little girl."

I threw my arms around him, lettting him get away wth calling me that because it would be months before I saw him again, "I love you, daddy."

He reluctantly let me go and sent me off to the train. I was just beginning to get irritated by the fact that my trunk was too large to put up by myself and had decided to push it up instead of lifting when a throat was cleared behind me. I blushed and faced the person, blushing more when I realized who it was. Lucius was smirking at me and my attempts.

"Hello, Potter." I composed myself.

"Malfoy." He smirked again.

"Would you like some assistance?" I nodded, still slightly embarassed, I moved to take one side and he waved me away, "I've got it."

He pulled out his wand and my face became even more flushed. I'd forgotten my ablility to do magic. He said a simple levitation spell and put it up along with his own things before seating himself on the bench I'd occupied as he did so. At the questioning glance I gave him, he shrugged.

"If no one else joins us, I will move, but the train has yet to leave the station. Also, a couple of my aquaintences might join us still." I frowned at him.

"Why are you speaking so formally? It isn't as if we are at some formal event, Malfoy." I sat back and then faced him again, looking just to his left, "Also, thank you for helping me. I'd forgotten we hadn't been told not to use our wands yet."

He simply smirked, causing me to want to smack the expression off him for it again. After the train took off from the station, he moved across the way and began to read the book I hadn't noticed he had. I sighed as I realized that I'd forgotten to bring one along for the train. I then looked at him and got an idea. I sighed louder. After about the fifth sigh, he snapped the book shut.

He glared, "What do you want?"

I smiled at him brightly and almost missed the slight blush that I earned in response, "I want to play a game."

He rolled his eyes, "What kind of game could we possibly play on the train. I didn't see any gobstones, exploding snap would be dangerous in the small space we are in, and there is no table for wizard's chess."

He opened his book and began to read again, thinking I'd forget about it, "Not that kind of game, Malfoy."

He sighed, "If I agree to play one round of this game, will you let me read in peace?"

I nodded, "I solemnly swear it."

He nodded and sat the book aside, "What exactly is the game you have in mind?"

"It's called 'the Question Game'. The rules are quite simple. We take turns asking the other questions about themselves and after each of us has asked ten questions, the game ends." He frowned.

"Why do you want to play this?" I smiled at him.

"It's a good way to make friends. I'll start us off. What is your favorite book?" He looked a bit offput.

"'The Founders of Hogwarts, a brief history' by Elroyian Marchen." He then returned to looking uncomfortable, "Why do you want to be my friend?"

I smiled gently at him, "Because I think you're a good person, Lucius Malfoy. Why did you have to ask?"

He looked away from me, "I've never had one before."

I looked at him and something occured to me. In the environment he'd grown up in, he'd probably not had any real oppertunity for friends. That he'd lived that way, similar to the way Draco had been raised, made me a bit sad.

Before I could comment, he spoke, "What is your favorite book?"

I smiled, "'Hogwarts, a History', Marchen is quite brilliant, isn't he Malfoy?"

He looked at me for a long moment, "Lucius. Call me Lucius."

I grinned at him, "Then you can call me Addie. It's reserved for friends and family only."

That was the first time he smiled at me.


	5. Chapter 5

"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. In a few moments, these doors will open and I will lead you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Your house will be your family here at Hogwarts. Look to them first when in need of help. Points can be awarded and taken from you depending on your actions here at Hogwarts. The houses are as follows, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She paused for a moment before speaking once more, "Now, follow me."

There were a few gasps as we entered the Great Hall, I simply smiled at the familiar sight. Finally, something that was familiar to me. I did wonder where I'd be sorted this time round.

Gryffindor was a safe bet, but then again...I looked to the side at Lucius and knowing where he'd be...perhaps not. It was an odd feeling, looking around the room and seeing the faces of people who would one day parent the generation I originally grew up in. Usually it was rather simple to ignore my past and focus on the present but it was suddenly very obvious to me that it wouldn't be as easy a task anymore.

"Henry Bones." The first name to be called was sent swiftly through to Hufflepuff. I ignored most of the Sorting, deciding rather to look at the ceiling.

"Lucius Malfoy." He glanced at me as he walked up and sat beneath the gray hat. I smiled at him encouragingly. He nodded back as the hat settled on his head. I'd expected it to be another instant sorting, but instead the hat sat for a long time. It must have been more than a minute before he was sent to Slytherin with a rather relieved look on his face.

Soon enough, it was my turn.

'Now, lets take a look, shall we? Ah, I see we've met before, haven't we? You are still smart but much less inclined to make knowledge your pursuit. I see you have a mission this time? The Malfoy boy...hmm. Your mission would indeed be easier there, but if you truly want to change things, easy is not the path to take. You will need to be very brave again. Your task will be harder now that you are alone…. I think, in light of the events, that you should choose."

I took a deep breath. If I chose Gryffindor, it would be easy to enter the Order when it was created. But I also had Jamie. He would definitely be in the Order, so if I chose another route…. Ravenclaw was an option but…no. I would not choose that house, nor would I choose Hufflepuff. The Puffs, while very good people, were not my group. As for Ravenclaw, I didn't see the point, I didn't need to focus on that. It wasn't important to be focusing on learning right now. I was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. In the end, it was jealously that made my decision.

I looked to make eye contact with Lucius and noticed a young Narcissa Black smiling at him. The feeling that erupted in my stomach was…unexpected. All I could see was their adult versions, married and with a son. I knew it was irrational, especially seeing as I had no _real_ understanding of him yet, but all I could think was that he was _mine._

The Sorting Hat chuckled at my thoughts, 'It will be the House of Snakes, I take it? Very well, then.'

"SLYTHERIN!"

With sure steps, I walked over to the Slytherin table and took the seat to Lucius' left side. He nodded at me before looking back at Narcissa, "I will have to decline, Black, seeing as there hasn't been any homework given yet."

Lucius looked to me, "A Potter in Slytherin, this must be a first."

I smirked at him, "I get it from my mother's side. Her surname was once Black."

He nodded, "I see. So you are familiar with her?"

The last bit of his words were quiet enough that even I could barely hear him, I chuckled and nodded, "She is my mothers great niece."

His eyebrow raised, "Great?"

I nodded, "Mother was several years younger than uncle Pollux, the youngest of three. She is closer in age to Cousin Cygnus, Narcissa's father, than to my uncle. Also, most of the time, my uncle does not speak of her, as far as I know, because he disapproved of my father for being a Gryffindor. The only family we usually associate with on that side is my Aunt Cassiopeia and, every so often, Narcissa and her sisters are there at the same time."

He hummed a bit and looked back at Narcissa as she vented about him to Bellatrix, "She's very…whiney."

I nodded, "She is used to getting her way and you just turned her away. She'll likely keep on about it for a long while."

Right about then, Dumbledore called for silence and gave his usual spiel about the school before waving his wand and allowing the food to be served. He was always dramatic about that bit. I let go of that particular train of thought to focus on the feast in front of me. When everyone was finished eating, the Slytherin prefects for this year, Ivan Pucey and Imogen Rosier, stood and directed we first years to follow behind them.

After a few turns in the dungeons, Imogen faced us, "This week's password is 'ambition above all', at the end of the week, the new password will be posted on a note above the fireplace. Make certain you look at it because no one will tell you what it is.

She then motioned to Ivan and he spoke the password to the statues that guarded the entrance. This would be a wholly new experience to me. I'd seen all the common rooms save for this one in the past. As the entrance opened, I gasped a bit. It was really quite lovely. The jade tones and pretty stain glass windows were a sight to behold. While the Gryffindors had a very loud and busy design, this common room was very aesthetically pleasing. It was simple without being plain. I loved it.

Girls were to follow Imogen and boys Ivan to the dorms. I glanced to Lucius and gave him a faint smile.

"See you in class, Potter." I nodded as Lucius went up to the boys dorms.

"This is the first year dorms, before you get too comfortable, there are some things that need to be said. Many of you have heard some things about our house that are untrue, don't let it bother you. _You are Slytherin._ We take care of our own, are we understood? Your loyalty is to this house above all save family." She paused, "Don't go to Slughorn if you need help… He can be a bit of a dunderhead, come to me. I will assist you if I can."

She bid us goodnight and left. I found my things and changed into my nightclothes, and sat on my bed to brush through my curls. Glancing up, I noticed that my bed was next to Narcissa's and she was looking at me.

"Narcissa?" My eyebrow raised.

She pursed her lips before she spoke, "Nothing, Adeline. Goodnight."

I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes. I'd deal with her little crush on Lucius if it became a problem. As of right now, I had to remember that I was supposed to be _eleven_ and getting defensive would do nothing right now. We were all children right now. A few deep breaths and I fell into deep sleep.


End file.
